


Starbucks, please!

by L0vesickFangirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Barista Prompto, Crushing, M/M, Starbucks, blushing bois, bright ray of sunshine prompto, uh oh nocts got a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vesickFangirl/pseuds/L0vesickFangirl
Summary: A drive around Insomnia bring Noctis and Ignis to a Starbucks drive through where Noctis thinks the guy at the drivethru window is kinda cute, from what he can see three cars away.





	Starbucks, please!

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY I get all my fic ideas when I hang out with my friend Raven. We went to Starbucks and the guy at the window was cute, hence this fic popped into my head. 
> 
> Unlike my other fics, this is just gunna be a cute short drabble.
> 
> Chapter one is Ignis' point of view  
> Chapter two will be Noctis' Point of view
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Highness?” It was the third time Ignis had tried to ask Noctis what he wished to order, they were next to pull u to the intercom and so far the Prince had just stared out the window, cheeks tinged red and eyes oddly focused. 

 

Ignis reached over to lay the back of his hand across the others forehead, feeling the other flinch as he pushed his bangs out of his face. 

 

“Specs, what--?” 

 

“You feel a bit warm, are you feeling quite alright, Highness? Perhaps settle on a cold drink and we shall return to your apartment for the evening.” he stated as he pulled his hand away. Noctis sputtered for a moment, and Ignis raised a brow, glancing at his charge.

 

“What? No, no I’m fine im not warm what? Who’s warm, its warm in here that's what,” Noctis flicked on the airconditioning to its max setting and sat back in his seat, leaning against his window and looking away. 

 

“Highness,” Ignis watched as Noctis continued to glance forward out the windshield, looking at the drivethru window. 

 

“Hm? double mocha chocolate chip frappe, lots of whip,” Noctis finally answered. Ignis felt the internal cringe. 

 

“...Of course,” 

 

They pulled up to the order intercom and ignis placed their order, the double mocha chocolate chip frappe for Noctis, and a white chocolate mocha with two extra shots of espresso. With that, they slowly inched their way forward towards the drivethru window. 

 

Ignis noticed Noctis get more fidgety as they approached the order pick up window. 

 

“Noct, are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“Hm? Yeah, Specky I’m  _ fine _ .” he stressed. Yeah, that wasn’t believable. Ignis fixed him with a look. The Prince’s face only seemed to heat up more. 

 

Ignis looked forward as the car currently at the window pulled away and pulled up as well, glancing up at the blonde cashier. He smiled brightly an flipped up his mic, greeting them with shining eyes, almost violet looking in the midday sun. 

 

“Thank you for choosing starbucks, that’ll be ten eighty two!” he said, leaning forward slightly.That's when he glanced into the car and noticed the Prince, and he let out a soft sound and quickly offered a small bow. 

 

“Ah, good afternoon highness! Thank you for choosing our store,” he rambled. Usually, nctis would click his tongue and wave a dismissive hand, saying to drop formalities, which Ignis would scold him for later. But when Ignis heard none of those sounds, he turned to face his charge and noticed Noctis staring at the blond with wide eyes, cheeks dusted pink.

 

“Yeah…” he murmured, then blinked a few times. “I uh, I mean Noct is fine, honestly,” he cracked his own smile and leaned forward to see the other better. 

 

Ah, now Ignis understood. 

 

“Ah of course, High--uh, Noct, wow that's strange, not in a bad way! Oh geez,,,,uh, ten eighty two--” the blond stammered, and honestly Ignis tried his hardest not to crack a smile, he did. But he knew it came through.

 

“Of course, one moment,” he said, but Noctis was shoving a rolled up twenty at him, and Ignis cast him a glance.

 

“I got it specs, no worries.” he said, refusing to meet Ignis’ eye. It was sweet, honestly, to see Noctis acting so shy and bashful towards someone. It was a side he hadn’t gotten to see often. 

 

“Of course, here you are,” Ignis read the nametag “Prompto, Thank you.” he said, handing over the bill.

 

“Keep the change--” Noctis called over Ignis through the window, and Prompto looked up, startled but nodded suddenly. 

 

“Oh, thank you so much!” and the cheerfulness seemed to return through his nerves. He unraveled the bill to put it in the register, and Ignis pretended not to notice the crumpled up piece of white paper with numbers scribbled across it that slipped out. 

 

He pretended not to notice as Prompto fumbled with the scrap, grabbed it and started at it for a long moment before his face turned red and he shoved it into his apron pocket and put the twenty in the register, getting the change and putting it in the tip jar.

 

“They’ll be right out for you!” He stammered out, letting the window slide shut as he went to retrieve their orders.

 

The car was silent, and Ignis could see Noctis fidgeting. He couldn’t help but grin, a rare sight on the advisors features.

 

Noctis looked over and blinked.

 

“ **What** ?” he questioned, brows furrowing but before he could answer the blond returned, handing over the two drinks. 

 

“Thank you so much, sorry for the wait!” he said as Ignis took the drinks and sraws, handing Noctis his and setting his own in the cup holder. 

 

“It’s not a problem at all. Thank you, Prompto.” Ignis stated cooly. 

 

“Y-Yeah, no sweat! Thanks for choosing Starbucks, have a good day!” he said, waving enthusiastically as they pulled away.

 

Ignis’ grin grew.

 

“ _ What _ ? Ignis, stop, that's creepy why are you grinning?” Noctis questioned, straw hanging out of his mouth.

 

“Nothing, Highness.”

 

“ _ Ignis _ .” 

 

“Did you give out your personal number, or royal contact?” was all Ignis chose to say, and he watched as Noctis sputtered, stammered, and tried to think of a creative lie.

 

“I didn’t-- Whatre you-?”

 

“Personal number, then?”

 

“ **_Ignis_ ** .” Noctis stressed his name, and Ignis chuckled, pulling up to a red light and taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“Yes, Noct?” he asked, glancing over at the other.

 

Noctis got quiet as he clutched his drink, taking a long sip from it. Ignis smile softened as he drove, and noctis just quietly sipped his drink. 

 

Until his phone text tone went off, and he nearly dropped his drink in the process of whipping out his phone.

 

He was so enthusiastic to answer, Ignis didn’t miss that grin and sparkle in his eye before he toned it down.

 

It seemed his highness had developed a crush. Ah, young love. He decided he’d let the Prince enjoy it, while he had the opportunity. 

 

\--

 

For the next week, every single day after school, Noctis would ask Ignis if they could stop by starbucks on their way home, and who was Ignis to deny his prince what he requested? And every day the blond was there, except for Thursday, which very clearly put a damper on his highnesses mood. 

 

How precious. They’d have to invite Prompto over for dinner sometime. 


End file.
